Que puis je lui refuser ?
by Ephemeris
Summary: Plusieurs années après la guerre, Heero s’est construit une petite vie tranquille où Quatre vient le chercher pour lui demander de s’occuper d’un paquet pour lui. Mais si Heero avait su de quoi il s’agissait, il n’aurait jamais accepté…
1. Partie 1

Disclaimer : Bon, ça change pas trop de d'habitude, mais comme je suis légèrement maso sur les bords, je le répète, aucun de ces magnifiques personnages du monde de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient…

Titre : Que puis-je lui refuser ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Plusieurs années après la guerre, Heero s'est construit une petite vie tranquille où Quatre vient le chercher pour lui demander de s'occuper d'un paquet pour lui. Mais si Heero avait su de quoi il s'agissait, il n'aurait jamais accepté…

Couples : Sans doute 1x2, c'est mon couple fétiche. Et sûrement 3x4 implicite pour le moment, on verra pour la suite…

Genre : Dans quoi je peux classer ça ? Je ne peux rien dire sans dévoiler des choses… Alors, je sais pas…

Rating : Je dirais T, je suis une violente dans l'âme et ça risque de dégénérer !

Warnings : Oneshot, sans doute Yaoi ! POV de Heero. Sûrement de la violence, même si c'est plus pour la deuxième partie. Je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue autre que le mien et que j'écris au présent. Je considère ça comme un challenge, j'espère que vous n'en souffrirez pas trop.

_Partie 1_

J'ai quand même bien arrangé ma nouvelle vie. Moi qui me demandais ce que j'allais faire une fois tous ces conflits armés terminés, j'ai réussi à me créer une petite vie tranquille. Cela fait maintenant six ans que ma mission est finie, et six ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mes anciens compagnons de guerre, mis à part Quatre dont je suis la carrière dans les magasines sans avoir de contact direct avec lui. Ça me fait bizarre de l'avouer, mais malgré ma froideur et mon grand manque de sociabilité du temps de la guerre, ils étaient devenus mes amis et aujourd'hui, ils me manquent.

Même si je me suis amélioré dans mes relations avec les autres depuis, je n'ai pas d'amis, seulement des collègues de travail. J'ai trouvé un boulot dans une boîte d'informatique, original, je sais, mais c'est un travail agréable et qui subvient largement à mes besoins.

Et malgré les prévisions de tout le monde, je ne me suis pas marié avec Relena, je ne l'ai même pas revue depuis que l'affaire Mariemaia a été réglée. On m'a bien proposé le poste de garde du corps, je ne l'ai pas accepté. Il me fallait de l'air, j'avais besoin de me détacher de ce monde de violence dans lequel j'évoluais depuis mon enfance, et je dois avouer qu'une grande paix intérieure règne en moi depuis que Relena n'est plus dans ma vie.

Je vis donc seul dans un petit appartement de L2, cette colonie où régnait un misère incroyable mais qui a été prise en main par la compagnie Winner et qui est maintenant un endroit très agréable où il fait bon vivre. D'ailleurs, je viens de finir ma journée de travail et je rentre. C'est pas trop tôt, j'en ai marre de tous ces petits jeunes qui se croient super calés en informatique et qui me demandent tout le temps de venir à leur rescousse. Ou bien, ceux qui disent n'importe quoi aux clients et qui m'engueulent lorsque je les corrige, tout ça parce qu'ils perdent de la crédibilité et que c'est moi qui fait les meilleures ventes.

Donc, disons que je ne suis pas fâché de rentrer chez moi. En entrant dans le vestibule, j'enlève mon manteau et mes chaussures et je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me préparer un petit truc à manger. Mais je me fais déranger par le téléphone qui sonne. C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas grand monde qui possède mon numéro de téléphone puisque je n'ai pas d'amis et pas de famille connue. C'est peut-être mon patron qui a un problème. Même si j'espérais pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille sans penser au boulot, je finis par décrocher.

« Moshimoshi. » (1)

« Heero ? Salut c'est Quatre ! »

Je reste bête sur le coup. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est bien que Quatre, ou tout autre personne de mon ancienne vie m'appelle. Mais j'arrive quand même à lui répondre.

« Salut ! Quelle surprise ! »

« Ouais je sais. Disons que j'ai mis du temps à te retrouver. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Je lui raconte donc ce que je fais, où j'habite et comment j'occupe mon temps. Il me parle un peu de sa vie à lui, qu'il a repris l'entreprise familiale et qu'il est débordé de travail. Faut dire que ça m'étonne pas, je peux parfaitement imaginer ce que peut être la vie d'un président de compagnie et c'est là que je suis très heureux de travailler dans une petite boîte sans trop de responsabilité.

Je lui demande ensuite s'il est resté en contact avec les autres pilotes. Il me répond que Wufei s'est engagé dans les preventers, ça, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, que Trowa était parti faire le tour du monde et s'était installé en Afrique de Sud alors que Duo voyageait tout le temps et n'avait pas vraiment de port d'attache. Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de mes anciens camarades.

« Et tu ne vis avec personne ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non, je vis seul et simplement. »

« Mais je croyais que toi et Relena- »

« Là je t'arrête tout de suite. Quoi Relena et moi ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'on soit marié et qu'on ait des enfants ? Quelle horreur ! »

« Quoi, les enfants ? »

« Non, avoir des enfants avec Relena. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais des enfants un jour, tu sais bien que les enfants de génies ont souvent une intelligence médiocre. »

Quatre se mit à rire. C'était nouveau pour lui d'entendre Heero plaisanter, mais c'était très agréable.

« J'aurais un petit service à te demander Heero, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas t'embêter. »

« Demande, je verrais si je suis dans la possibilité de t'aider. »

« Bon voilà. Je dois partir en voyage pour le boulot et il y a un paquet que je dois absolument récupérer mais qui doit rester sous surveillance. Pourrais-tu le prendre pour moi et le garder jusqu'à mon retour ? »

« Pas de problème, dis-moi seulement où je dois aller le chercher. »

Il se met donc à m'expliquer que l'endroit où je se trouve son paquet est sur L2 et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est adressé à moi en plus d'avoir une confiance infinie en ma personne. Il m'indique un appartement dans un quartier que je connais bien même si je n'y vais pas souvent. C'est parfait, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à chercher des heures, je sais exactement où c'est. Il ajoute que l'appartement sera vide et que pour y entrer, je trouverai une clé sous un pot de fleurs à la droite de la porte de l'appartement. Et en entrant, le paquet m'attendrait sur le canapé.

Ayant tout compris, je lui confirme mon aide et je raccroche pour ne pas le retarder de trop en le remerciant d'avoir appelé.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix, » me répondit-il. « Ça me manquait. Encore merci pour ton aide, tu m'enlèves une sacrée épine du pied. »

Comme j'ai cru comprendre que cette affaire était urgente, je prends mon manteau et me mets en route vers l'appartement en question. Il y a un petit vent très agréable qui me promet une promenade très plaisante. Les mains dans les poches, je traverse les rues et je finis par me trouver devant le bâtiment que Quatre m'a indiqué.

Je monte l'escalier et me retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement. La plante à ma droite me laisse penser que je ne me suis pas trompé et la clé que je trouve en dessous me le confirme. Je la glisse dans la serrure et ouvre la porte de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Je ferme la porte, me retourne vers le canapé et soudainement, je fige. Là, sur la canapé, en plein milieu de la pièce, juste en face de moi, se trouve une petite fille brune avec deux longues tresses de chaque côté de son visage. Je ne lui donnerais pas plus de cinq ans. Je regarde autour d'elle, pas de paquet, je ne comprends rien.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je reste d'abord comme un con et je n'ose pas lui répondre. Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une fillette, je ne risque rien.

« Heero. »

Elle sourit, pourquoi elle sourit ? J'ai dit un truc drôle sans m'en rendre compte ou quoi ? Elle se lève et vient vers moi.

« Tu es un ami de Papa. »

Pourquoi je suis si paralysé devant cette enfant ? Elle va pas me manger ! Et puis d'abord, c'est qui son papa ?

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Trowa m'a dit qu'un ami de Papa qui s'appelle Heero allait venir me chercher parce que Papa est parti. »

Le sourire qui était apparu au nom de Trowa disparaît à l'instant. Quoi ? Une gamine chez moi ? Mais je me suis fait complètement roulé par Quatre. Il était question d'un paquet, pas d'un enfant. L'ampleur de la chose n'est quand même pas la même. C'est sûrement la fille de Quatre, à qui pourrait-elle appartenir d'autre dans de telles conditions : Quatre qui me demande de récupérer un paquet pour lui, Trowa qui téléphone à la petite pour lui dire que je viens, pas de doute, c'est la fille de Quatre. Mais il aurait pu me le dire quand même, ça se fait pas ce genre de chose !

Mais maintenant que j'ai accepté et qu'il est parti, je ne peux pas l'abandonner là. En plus elle est mignonne, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Je ne vois pas de grande ressemblance avec ce traître que je prenais pour un ami. Je finis par reprendre le dessus sur moi-même et je lui dis :

« Allez, Papa m'a dit de venir te chercher alors tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Elle me fait un grand sourire et met sa petite main dans la mienne. Ne me demandez pas où j'ai appris à y faire avec les enfants, je me surprends moi-même en ce moment. N'empêche que je me retrouve avec un enfant à charge pour une durée indéterminée et que je commence à stresser, moi qui, même en temps de guerre, étais toujours calme et posé dans ce que je faisais, je commence à m'inquiéter parce que je dois m'occuper d'un enfant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris à Quatre de me la mettre dans les pattes ? Il ne le sait pas que je n'aime pas partager mon espace vital avec des étrangers et que je ne supporte pas les enfants. Ah non, ça c'est Wufei… Et surtout qu'il m'a demandé si j'aimais les enfants et moi, sans même me méfier, je réponds à l'affirmative. C'était un piège et je suis tombé dedans en beauté. Attends qu'il revienne pour la récupérer, ou bien qu'il appelle, il va entendre comment je m'appelle.

On arrive finalement à mon appartement et la petite a toujours sa main dans la mienne. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait autant confiance en moi ? Sans doute la crédulité de l'enfant et comme elle sait que je suis un ami de son père, ça joue en ma faveur. Je tire mes clés de ma poche pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle me les prend pour le faire elle-même. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je la trouve pas mal effrontée. On entre et elle se met à courir dans l'appartement. Elle revient vers moi alors que je referme la porte derrière moi.

« C'est super chez toi. Où est-ce que je vais dormir ? »

Dormir ? Oh non ! J'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Je n'ai qu'un lit et le canapé du salon. Bon ça va, je lui laisse mon lit et je prends le canapé. Si elle dort bien, elle m'embêtera moins. Je l'amène donc dans ma chambre.

« C'est ici que tu vas dormir. »

« Oh, c'est joli. »

Un détail me frappe soudain ; je ne connais pas son prénom. Je le lui demande et elle dit s'appeler Hélène sur un ton des plus fiers. Je ne sais pas ce que ce nom signifie pour elle mais il a l'air très important pour elle. Je lui fais un petit sourire qu'elle me rend au centuple. Il me semble que je connais quelqu'un qui sourit comme ça, mais qui ?

Mon estomac me rappelle alors qu'il se fait tard et qu'il serait temps de penser à préparer quelque chose pour le petit monstre. Je dis ça, mais je l'aime bien en fin de compte. Tant qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtise…

Je vais dans la cuisine et je fais cuire des pattes, c'est un plat que tous les enfants aiment, non ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas grand-chose alors elle s'en contentera. Quand tout est prêt, je l'appelle et elle vient manger de bon appétit. Et à peine elle a finit qu'elle repart pour aller jouer. Mais comment elle fait pour bouger avec tout ce qu'elle a avalé ? Bon, je la laisse se dépenser pendant une heure et je décide de la coucher, parce que j'ai pas passé une journée facile moi, et j'ai besoin de dormir.

« Viens Hélène, on va se coucher. »

Elle proteste un peu, mais c'est pour la forme parce qu'elle me suit jusque dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et ensuite, direct dans ma chambre. Je l'installe bien confortablement dans les draps et je lui souhaite bonne nuit. Je m'éloigne et m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends :

« Tu me fais pas un bisou ? »

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Un bisou ? Moi lui donner un bisou. Mais oui que je sais comment faire, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que je crois que je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Mais bon, il y a un commencement à tout, alors je me penche au dessus d'elle et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle sourit et ferme les yeux. C'est drôle, mais je me sens différent qu'il y a cinq minutes. Enfin, je sors et je vais m'installer sur le canapé.

Ça fait à peine dix minutes que je suis couché que j'entends des petits pas feutrés venant de la chambre. J'ai beau avoir arrêté toute activité de soldat, mes réflexes ne se sont pas amoindris d'un poil. Je vois Hélène s'approcher du canapé et s'arrêter juste à côté de moi.

« Heero, » murmure-t-elle. « Heero, tu dors ? »

Plus maintenant, mais je ne lui dis pas question d'éviter une crise de larme à cause de mon mauvais caractère. Je la regarde, attendant la suite de ses paroles.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Et alors, je ne suis pas le marchand de sable. Elle n'a qu'à compter les moutons et ça devrait venir. Mais ça non plus, je ne lui dis pas. Comme je ne réponds toujours pas, elle continue.

« D'habitude, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, Papa me fais un câlin et après ça va mieux. »

Mais elle essaie de me manipuler ou quoi ? Et je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier ses dires. Mais elle me fait une tête tellement mignonne que je ne peux pas lui refuser ce qu'elle demande. Je dois penser que ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle d'être séparée de son père et de se retrouver chez un inconnu. Alors, j'écarte ma couverture et m'enfonce dans le canapé pour lui laisser une petite place. Elle sourit et se glisse à mes côtés. C'est fou à quel point elle peut sembler petite et fragile ainsi.

Mais elle m'a bien eu quand même. A peine est-elle couché contre moi qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'endort paisiblement. Et moi, je reste là à la regarder dormir. Je me suis fait avoir, comment je la ramène dans la chambre maintenant ? Mais j'ai trop sommeil pour y penser et je sombre dans le monde des rêves à mon tour.

* * *

Il est huit heures lorsque je me réveille et Hélène n'est plus avec moi. Je commence à paniquer et je me mets à la chercher dans tout l'appartement pour la retrouver tout innocemment dans la chambre, devant la télévision. Comme j'ai débarqué dans la chambre comme un fou, elle me regarde d'abord étrangement avant de me sourire et de retourner son attention sur l'écran.

C'est vraiment perturbant de la voir sourire à tout bout de champ. Qui fait ça déjà ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ma pensée que le téléphone sonne. Je sors de la pièce et vais décrocher dans la cuisine.

« Moshimoshi ? »

Un petit rire familier me répond, un peu embarrassé.

« Pardon Heero, mais je savais que tu n'aurais jamais accepté si je t'avais dis de quoi il était vraiment question. »

« Et comment que je n'aurais pas accepté ! Écoute Quatre, je t'aime bien et je suis prêt à te rendre service quand tu veux, mais là, tu exagères. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as confié un être humain, et un enfant pas dessus le marché ! »

« Mais j'étais vraiment embêté et tu étais mon dernier espoir. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dû te tromper, mais c'est pour son bien à elle. »

Je laisse passer un instant de silence, je dois me calmer parce que rien de bon ne sort d'une telle conversation. Je prends une bonne inspiration et reprends.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une fille ? »

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette question parce qu'il met un peu de temps à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne voulais pas que tu me soupçonnes et que tu te mettes à me poser des questions. »

« Mais tu te rends compte que tu n'y échapperas pas. Je veux tout savoir, sinon, je la jette. »

« C'est bon. Un peu après la guerre, j'ai eu une aventure d'un soir avec une jeune femme que je n'ai jamais revu. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de son frère qui m'a annoncé qu'elle était morte en mettant au mon un enfant, mon enfant et il voulait que je le récupère parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper lui-même. Je suis donc allé la chercher et je l'ai élevé. Mais comme je devais partir pour affaire, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, alors j'ai pensé à toi. »

« Et comment fais-tu d'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu pars en voyage d'affaire, tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. »

« C'est sûr, mais habituellement, c'est Trowa qui s'en occupe. Elle aime bien Trowa, mais il est lui aussi en voyage en ce moment et donc dans l'impossibilité de la prendre en charge. »

Ouais, ses explications sont valables, je ne lui en voudrais pas trop longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le lui dire, autant le faire culpabiliser un petit peu.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais été trop occupé pour m'en occuper, de ta progéniture ? »

« Je me suis renseigné sur toi, avec ton petit travail, tu as tout ton temps pour toi et tu es un travailleur si exemplaire que ton patron n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à te donner quelques jours de congé. »

Là je reste sans voix. C'est qu'en plus de me mettre son enfant dans les pattes, il enquête sur moi et qu'il en est fier. C'est pas possible, on croit connaître quelqu'un et finalement…

« Bon, ça va. Tu reviens quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais j'appellerais fréquemment pour prendre des nouvelles. Elle va bien Hélène ? »

« Oui, ça va. Tu veux lui parler ? »

« Ah non, il faut que j'y aille, réunion très importante. Je rappellerais demain. Bonne journée. »

« Toi aussi. »

Je raccroche et retourne voir la petite. Elle doit avoir faim, je vais lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Je l'appelle et elle accoure. Encore une fois, je la vois dévorer tout ce que je lui donne. A qui me fait-elle penser ?

Et la voilà repartie en courant pour aller jouer. Je ne comprends pas, on m'a toujours dit que de beaucoup manger, ça donnait envie de dormir. Alors pourquoi elle court encore ? Enfin, elle se calmera bien un moment ou un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je retourne dans le salon et range la couverture et l'oreiller pour m'y assoire, je me sens vidé de toute énergie. Je ferme doucement les yeux pour tenter de me reposer un instant quand j'entends un cri venir de la chambre et je vois Hélène qui accoure vers moi, une photo à la main. Ce qu'elle tient là, c'est le dernier souvenir qui me reste de mes compagnons de guerre avant que la paix ne nous sépare. On avait tous posé pour cette photo, les cinq pilotes avec nos gundams derrière nous. Hélène s'assied à côté de moi et elle dit :

« Papa ! »

Je souris et pointe du doigt Quatre en répétant le mot qu'elle vient de dire. Elle secoue fortement la tête, pousse mon doigt et pointe quelqu'un d'autre sur la photo en répétant le même mot. Je regarde ce qu'elle pointe et je la regarde elle. Elle continue de sourire et je comprends alors à qui elle me fait penser depuis le début. Je me rends compte soudain que ses yeux tirent bien plus sur le violet que sur le bleu comme je le croyais quand je l'ai rencontré. Je repose mon regard sur son doigt pointé sur son père, Duo.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Bonjour au téléphone.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu cette idée en assistant à une formation palpitante là où je travaille (c'était horriblement ennuyeux !). Je sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée d'avoir mis cette idée par écrit quand on sait que j'ai déjà deux fanfics de commencées, mais ce n'est qu'un oneshot en deux parties qui ne viendra pas perturber mes autres activités. Et j'ai trop d'inspiration et je ne peux pas me contrôler, alors profitez-en, je suis peut-être dans une période super fructueuse qui pourrait mettre du temps à revenir…

Je sais que c'est une fin atroce, mais je n'ai pas vu d'autre moyen pour vous obliger à lire la suite...

-Ephemeris-


	2. Partie 2

Disclaimer : Bon, ça change pas trop de d'habitude, mais comme je suis légèrement maso sur les bords, je le répète, aucun de ces magnifiques personnages du monde de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient…

Titre : Que puis-je lui refuser ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Plusieurs années après la guerre, Heero s'est construit une petite vie tranquille où Quatre vient le chercher pour lui demander de s'occuper d'un paquet pour lui. Mais si Heero avait su de quoi il s'agissait, il n'aurait jamais accepté…

Couples : Sans doute 1x2, c'est mon couple fétiche. Et sûrement 3x4 implicite pour le moment, on verra pour la suite…

Genre : Dans quoi je peux classer ça ? Je ne peux rien dire sans dévoiler des choses… Alors, je sais pas…

Rating : Je dirais T, je suis une violente dans l'âme et ça risque de dégénérer !

Warnings : Oneshot, sans doute Yaoi ! POV de Heero. Sûrement de la violence, même si c'est plus pour la deuxième partie. Je tiens à dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue autre que le mien et que j'écris au présent. Je considère ça comme un challenge, j'espère que vous n'en souffrirez pas trop.

Le texte en italique indique des flashbacks.

_Partie 2_

J'aurais dû y penser, elle lui ressemble tellement. Mais j'étais tellement préoccupé par le fait que j'allais devoir m'occuper d'un enfant que je n'ai même pas remarqué toutes les ressemblances qui existent entre le père et la fille. D'abord, les yeux, je me trouve vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué les yeux, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un avec les yeux violets. Ensuite, le prénom : Hélène, référence à la seule personne qui ait servie de mère à Duo. Et sa manie de toujours sourire, il l'a transmise à sa fille.

Pourquoi ça m'enrage à ce point de savoir qu'il ait une fille ? Non, ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne. Ce qui me dérange dans l'histoire, c'est de savoir que pour qu'Hélène existe, elle a bien dû avoir une mère, et cette mère a connu Duo plus intimement que moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Si je ne me connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que je suis jaloux. Mais voilà la raison de tous ses sentiments qui m'avaient envahi pendant la guerre et qui se sont estompés dans les six dernières années de ma vie. J'étais amoureux de Duo, et je le suis encore. Et c'est vrai que je suis jaloux, extrêmement même !

Et Hélène qui est à côté de moi en train de regarder cette photo. Elle sourit toujours et a toujours ce grand sourire imprimé sur le visage. Comme elle lui ressemble. Bon, faut que je pense à autre chose sinon je vais devenir fou. Quatre. Je vais tuer Quatre. Déjà qu'il m'a menti sur la nature du paquet, il m'a aussi menti sur les explications que je lui avais demandées. Mais en attendant, j'ai la petite en otage et je peux lui poser toutes les questions que je veux pour être sûr de ne pas me faire avoir une troisième fois.

« Dis-moi, tu connais un monsieur qui s'appelle Quatre ? »

C'est un peu idiot comme question, mais faut bien commencer quelque part.

« Oui, c'est le meilleur ami de Papa. Il me fait tout le temps plein de cadeaux quand on va chez lui et il joue souvent avec moi, pas autant que Papa mais je l'aime bien quand même. »

Bon, ça, ça veut dire que Quatre est resté en contact avec Duo et qu'ils se voient souvent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Duo ? Et la mère ? Mais c'est peut-être un sujet délicat que je ne devrais pas aborder avec la petite. On va poser une autre question alors.

« Et où est ton papa ? »

« Il a dû partir parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'emmener avec lui. Je croyais que j'allais aller chez Quatre ou chez Trowa, mais Trowa m'a dit que tu allais venir me chercher à la maison pour t'occuper de moi. »

C'était donc l'appartement de Duo où Quatre m'a envoyé. Et dire qu'ils sont tous dans le coup et que je ne savais même pas que Duo avait une fille. Mais je coupe court à mes réflexions quand elle me pose à son tour une question.

« Dis Hee-chan. »

Comment elle m'a appelé ? J'ai bien entendu ou bien je rêve ?

« Tu es content que je sois avec toi ? »

Cette demande me fait réaliser que je suis bien avec elle malgré tout ce qu'elle fait remuer dans mon esprit. C'est une petite fille tellement intelligente et si agréable. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait abîmé quelque chose dans l'appartement. Que demander de plus ? Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, j'entends le téléphone sonner et me jette dessus.

« Moshimoshi ! »

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi, » lui répond Quatre au bout du fil. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu m'as l'air énervé. »

« Et comment que je suis énervé ! Je sais tout, Hélène m'a tout dit ! »

« De quoi parles-tu, je ne te suis pas bien. »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que Duo est son père. »

« Aïe… »

« Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. Pourquoi tu me mens à tout bout de champ ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais je croyais qu'en sachant ce détail, tu ne voudrais pas d'elle chez toi. »

« Mais je ne suis pas si sans cœur que ça, je ne l'aurais pas abandonné en sachant l'identité de ses parents. Et puis tes explications ne tiennent plus, où est-il ? »

C'est drôle, mais je ressens un malaise de l'autre côté. J'entends des bruits comme si le combiné du téléphone se faisait déplacer, et j'entends une autre voix répondre à ma question. C'est celle de Trowa.

« Il a des problèmes. »

Je reste un peu choqué et ne réplique pas, attendant la suite des explications. Trowa prend une profonde respiration et continue.

« Pendant la guerre, un des soldats d'une des bases qu'il a dû détruire avec tous ses occupants l'a identifié et a juré de se venger de la défaite que nous avons infligée à Oz. Ce soldat a d'abord recherché l'endroit où il vivait et l'a attaqué un soir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il y a de ça quelques jours. Duo a bien réussi à s'en défaire, mais le soldat lui a dit qu'il le retrouverait et lui ferait payer. »

« Et il en veut seulement à Duo ou à nous tous ? »

« Seulement à lui. Duo a donc décidé de s'éloigner pour ne pas mettre en danger sa fille et nous a demandé de la garder. Nous avons accepté sans problème, mais nous avons songé par la suite que si le soldat a pu découvrir où Duo vivait, il pouvait savoir également qui il fréquentait et la petite n'aurait pas été en sécurité avec nous. C'est là que Quatre a eu l'idée de te la confier. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu vis sur la même colonie que Duo et qu'il te serait facile d'aller la chercher sans que tu ne te doutes de quo que ce soit. »

« C'est de la triche. Vous m'avez bien eu. Et pour sa mère ? »

« L'histoire que Quatre t'a raconté est vraie, tu n'as qu'à remplacer Quatre par Duo et tu détiens la vérité. »

« Hn… Et quand revient-il ? »

« Aucune idée. Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il est parti, mais il est certain qu'il ne reviendra pas tant que cette affaire ne sera pas réglée. Dis-moi que ça ne te pose aucun problème de garder Hélène chez toi, sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire. »

Je pourrais lui dire que oui, ça me dérange et qu'il ferait mieux de venir la chercher le plus vite possible, juste pour l'embêter et par vengeance, mais je comprends la situation et je l'aime bien finalement, cette petite.

« Sache que je suis très en colère. Vous m'avez pris pour un âne et il va me falloir du temps pour vous pardonner tous les deux. Mais je vois bien que je n'ai pas trop le choix, alors je vais la garder. De toute façon, que puis-je lui refuser ? »

Il me remercie et j'entends Quatre faire de même à ses côtés. Trowa m'avertit ensuite que pour la sécurité de la petite, il n'y aura plus de communication entre nous tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée. Je raccroche et me rends compte qu'Hélène a disparu de mon champ de vision. Peut-être qu'elle joue à cache-cache, je pars donc à sa recherche en l'appelant doucement.

« Hélène, où es-tu, petite coquine. »

J'entends un petit ricanement qui provient de ma gauche. Je tourne donc à gauche et me dirige vers le placard de l'entrée. Je me baisse et frappe à la porte du placard comme si je demandais la permission d'entrer. J'entends alors la petite voix d'Hélène me répondre un petit « Qui est là ? » en faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas rire.

« C'est le petit chaperon rouge qui vient vous apporter de la confiture.» Ne me demandez pas depuis quand je joue avec les enfants, je m'étonne moi-même en ce moment.

« Non, tu n'es pas le petit chaperon rouge, tu es le loup et tu viens pour me manger. »

Je déteste les enfants d'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont plus peur de rien et savent tout. Elle vient de détruire tous mes espoirs. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne suis pas un loup pour de vrai et je ne veux pas la manger pour de vrai. Mais je deviens fou ma parole ! La porte s'ouvre et je vois sa petite tête pointer à l'extérieur et elle me regarde toujours souriante.

« Je t'ai eu ! Papa joue tout le temps à ce jeu avec moi, je le sais maintenant que ce n'est pas le loup. »

Pourquoi parle-t-elle toujours de son père, ça me déchire le cœur. J'arrive à oublier qui est à l'origine de ce petit être si merveilleux, mais elle me le rappelle tout le temps. Je voudrais tant que cette situation prenne fin, mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. En fin de compte, je l'aime bien cette gamine. Elle me fait jouer avec elle toute la journée et on se retrouve à sept heures le soir en train de préparer un petit repas ensemble dans la cuisine.

J'ai compris pourquoi elle mange autant. Comme elle ne fait que courir dans tous les sens dès son réveil jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces pour pouvoir recommencer le lendemain. C'est fou comme quand je la voit agir de la sorte, je me revois avec mes anciens compagnons autour de la table avec Duo qui mangeait pour quatre personnes. Et me voilà nostalgique maintenant ! Mais arrête de penser à ça, Heero !

« Hee-chan, je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Les enfants, c'est comme les animaux. On leur permet une fois de dormir sur le lit avec nous et après, plus moyen de les faire obéir. Et en plus, je vais pas lui dire non alors que c'est la deuxième nuit qu'elle va passer ici et qu'elle n'est peut-être pas encore bien familière avec ce milieu. Après un passage à la salle de bain, on se dirige vers la chambre, parce qu'il est hors de question que je dorme sur le canapé pour que la petite vienne m'y rejoindre dix minutes plus tard et que le lit passe la nuit inoccupé. Je me glisse dans les draps et Hélène fait de même. Elle se rapproche et se colle à moi comme si j'étais son oreiller. Décidément, elle est vraiment mignonne cette petite. Que puis-je lui refuser ?

* * *

Le lendemain, vers les sept heures, je me fais réveiller par un malade qui frappe à la porte de mon appartement comme un forcené. Je me dis qu'il va bien finir par en avoir assez d'attendre et partir, mais après dix minutes, il est encore là, à frapper de toutes ses forces sur ma pauvre porte en bois. Je finis par me lever pour aller lui faire passer l'envie de s'acharner sur les portes des autres et de les réveiller de si bonne heure. Je sors du lit et me dirige vers l'entrée enserrant les poings. Il va comprendre ce que ça fait de faire tant de bruit à des heures pareilles.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourne lentement, en essayant de reprendre contenance. Une fois la porte grande ouverte, je regarde l'idiot qui m'a dérangé et en reste stupéfait. Devant moi se tient un homme semblablement de ma grandeur avec de longs cheveux châtains et de grands yeux violets, comme Hélène. Duo…

_Duo venait juste de se débarrasser de son adversaire et arriva devant la grande maison qu'habitait Quatre et Trowa. Il entra sans frapper, pouvant se le permettre en habité de la maison et connaissant tous les domestiques. Après s'être renseigné auprès d'eux de l'endroit où était son ami, il débarqua comme un fou dans le bureau de Quatre pour le trouver avec Trowa en train de discuter. Tout de suite, il s'enquit de l'endroit où était sa petite Hélène, mais ne reçut pour réponse que deux visages embêtés. _

_Ils étaient maintenant pris dans leur propre piège. Comment avouer à Duo qu'ils avaient confié la preuve de son infidélité à son amour à celui qui était à l'origine de cet amour. Mais il fallait bien le lui dire, alors ils se lancèrent._

_« Duo, » commença Quatre. « Hélène n'est pas ici. »_

_Duo perdit alors tout l'enthousiasme qui s'était propagé dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, Hélène n'est pas ici ? Trowa prit le relais, laissant Quatre se calmer un peu._

_« Après que tu sois parti, on s'est dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de la garder avec nous parce qu'elle aurait pu être découverte. Nous l'avons donc confiée à quelqu'un de très fiable qui s'en occupe très bien. »_

_Duo n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Ce changement de plan de dernière minute l'inquiétait grandement. Avec qui vivait sa petite fille depuis qu'il était parti ?_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Surtout, » poursuivit Quatre. « Promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher. C'était pour son bien, je t'assure. »_

_« Qui ? »_

_Quatre allait répondre, mais fut coupé dans son élan par un Duo qui manquait de patience._

_« Et puis je m'en fout, donne-moi l'adresse que j'aille la chercher. »_

_Alors que le blond restait sans voix, Trowa écrivit l'adresse de Heero sur un papier qu'il tendit ensuite au jeune homme devant lui. Duo s'en sentit soulagé et avant de sortir, les remercia grandement d'avoir pris soin de sa fille. Il avait ensuite couru par les rues qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y avoir vécu toute son enfance et les six dernières années de sa vie. Il courrait donc du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, ne pensant qu'à retrouver la chair de sa chair dont il était séparé depuis trop longtemps selon lui. _

_Il trouva sans problème l'appartement désigné par Trowa et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ce fut à peine s'il ne se jeta pas littéralement sur la porte pour avertir les occupants qu'il désirait entrer. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté et l'intérieur de l'appartement apparut peu à peu aux yeux de Duo. Il resta figé en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant lui, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve._

Il est là, devant moi, et il me regarde si étrangement. Il devrait dire quelque chose, pourquoi il se tait ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est surpris de me voir, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir là. Il a l'air de se demander aussi s'il ne s'est pas trompé d'adresse. Et je n'arrive pas à bien discerner ce que renvoie son visage, je n'arrive pas à interpréter correctement les traits de son visage. Est-il content de me voir ou pas ? Cette incertitude dans son regard m'empêche de me réjouir totalement de sa présence. Il m'a tellement manqué, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Il cherche quelque chose à dire, il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais…

« Papa ! »

Hélène saute dans les bras de son père qui la serra très fort contre lui, fermant les yeux de soulagement. La réalité me saute alors au visage, Hélène va partir et je vais retrouver ma solitude. Cette perspective ne me réjouit pas beaucoup.

« Tu sais Papa, je me suis bien amusée avec Hee-chan. »

A ce mot, je sens les larmes monter et je fais de mon mieux pour les dissimuler, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Mais partez, je ne supporte pas cette vision de bonheur que vous m'offrez, c'est insoutenable pour moi. Cette petite, je voudrais que ce soit la mienne, son père, je voudrais lui appartenir. Mais comment dire ça à un homme qui a tout le bonheur concentré dans ce petit être qu'il a créé, qu'il a créé sans moi. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, et elle non plus.

« C'est toi qui t'es occupé d'elle depuis que je suis parti ? » me demande Duo en me regardant dans les yeux. »

« Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas. Elle n'a manqué de rien. J'en doutais au début, mais je crois que je me débrouille pas trop mal avec les enfants. »

Il faut que j'arrête de parler, si j'alimente la conversation comme ça, il ne partira jamais, et cette vision me fait si mal. Mais je le regarde toujours dans les yeux et je crois apercevoir une larme s'échapper et couler sur sa joue.

« Merci, » me dit-il, des sanglots dans la voix. Et il s'éloigne, la petite Hélène dans les bras qui me fait des signes d'au revoir de sa petite main. Ce geste me déchire le ventre, pire que l'effet d'une balle dans l'estomac. Je crois que je m'étais fait à cette vie avec un enfant. Mais je ne voudrais pas un autre enfant que celle dont je me suis occupé ces derniers jours.

Comme Duo et Hélène ont disparu de mon champ de vision, je me décide à rentrer. Je me souviens alors que j'ai un projet à rendre à mon patron dans deux jours et que je n'y ai pas encore touché. J'allume donc mon ordinateur et commence à travailler sur le projet.

Ça fait bien trois heures que je travaille que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je sauvegarde le tout et je me dirige vers l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, je découvre Trowa et Quatre qui se tiennent devant moi, Quatre affichant un petit sourire gêné. C'est fous ce qu'ils ont changé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Il faut dire que nous n'étions que des adolescents lors de notre dernière rencontre. Le petit Quatre n'est plus si petit que ça. En fait, je crois même qu'il me dépasse de quelques centimètres, et Trowa a l'air plus ouvert, moins renfrogné. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Quatre est à l'origine de ce changement.

Je m'écarte de la porte pour les laisser entrer et les introduis dans le salon. Je leur propose quelque chose à boire, mais les deux refusent, prétextant qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps pour cause d'une réunion dans quelques heures sur L4. Je n'insiste pas et m'assoie en face d'eux, attendant qu'ils m'expliquent la raison de leur visite.

« D'abord, » commence Quatre. « Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir caché toute l'histoire et de t'avoir mis dans une situation où tu ne pouvais pas refuser ce que je te demandais. Ensuite, merci beaucoup de l'avoir accepté, tu nous as rendu un fier service. »

« N'empêche que je suis toujours aussi en colère contre toi. Je sais que tu sais ce que je ressens et je te soupçonne de n'avoir rien dit pour provoquer un face à face qui aurait peut-être déclenché des aveux de ma part. »

« Oui, d'un côté ou de l'autre… »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais ce que tu as fais, » enchaîne Trowa, « nous a été d'une très grande aide et a permis à Duo de se débarrasser de ce type qui lui en voulait. »

« Est-ce que vous savez comment ça s'est passé ? »

_Duo courrait le plus vite possible. Il savait que cet homme le suivait de près et voulait le conduire dans un endroit où ils seraient à l'abri des regards. Il connaissait bien cette forêt et savait qu'il y avait une clairière non loin de son emplacement actuel. Il courait donc, s'assurant que le couteau qu'il avait caché dans sa veste y était toujours. Une fois arrivé à la clairière, il s'arrêta et attendit l'homme qui l'avait pris en chasse. Celui-ci arriva peu de temps après, un grand sourire imprimé sur le visage. _

_« Maintenant tu ne peux plus m'échapper. »_

_« Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, » lui répondit Duo. « Qu'on en finisse avec ce jeu stupide. »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est très réel. Cette envie que j'ai de te tuer est bien vraie, autant que le fait que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »_

_Tout en prononçant cette phrase, un éclair passa dans ses yeux et son sourire s'agrandit. Duo en était complètement dégoûté. Après six ans de bonheur sans guerre et sans violence, il allait devoir se salir encore les mains. Mais c'était l'autre qui le forçait à agir de la sorte. Déjà il avait sorti un couteau de son manteau et s'approchait comme un prédateur ayant pris au piège un petit oiseau. Il attaqua, mais le coup de couteau fut très bien évité par Duo, ce qui désappointa fortement l'ancien soldat. _

_« Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me tuer, tu n'y arriveras jamais. »_

_Duo espérait pouvoir le neutraliser sans avoir à le tuer pour le référer aux autorités et ainsi pouvoir retourner à sa vie sans faire plus de vagues. Mais l'autre ne cessait pas de l'attaquer, le ratant systématiquement. Duo commençait à en avoir assez et envoya son poing dans le ventre de son adversaire, lui coupant la respiration pendant quelques secondes. Ce geste ne calma pas le soldat qui semblait encore plus en colère contre le jeune homme._

_« Saleté ! Si tu crois pouvoir venir à bout de moi comme ça, c'est mal me connaître. »_

_Et il lança son bras dans la direction de Duo qui fut pris par surprise et qui ne pu esquiver le couteau. Il se retrouva avec une entaille dans son bras gauche d'où le sang s'écoulait lentement. Mais il ne voulait pas sortir son propre couteau, espérant toujours arriver à l'assommer plutôt que d'avoir à le blesser. _

_« Ah ! Là tu ris moins. Quand je t'aurais bien saigné, Je m'arrangerais pour que plus rien de toi ne pollue l'univers, je m'occuperais de cette petite chose si mignonne que tu as osé mettre au monde. »_

_Ces derniers mots mirent Duo dans une rage folle. Quoi ? Toucher à Hélène. Mais il n'en était absolument pas question. Il refusait catégoriquement. D'un coup, il sentit tout sentiment de pitié en lui disparaître et plongea sa main dans sa veste alors qu'une lueur étrange venait illuminer son regard. Il se jeta littéralement sur l'ancien soldat d'Oz avec la seule idée de lui faire payer la seule pensée qu'il avait eu de faire du mal à sa fille._

_En voyant Duo foncer sur lui de la sorte, l'autre avait pris peur et avait soudain réalisé que ce n'était pas n'importe qui se tenait devant lui, mais un ancien pilote de Gundam. Il se trouva alors très stupide et voulu fuir, mais il était trop tard, Duo était déjà sur lui en train de le lacérer de partout avec la lame de son couteau, faisant gicler le sang de partout et s'en aspergeant sur tous ses vêtements. _

_Il était mort depuis un moment déjà que Duo continuait de faire jouer sa lame dans tout son corps, faisant aller toute sa colère dans cette homme si répugnant qui le harcelait depuis des jours. Vidé de toute énergie, Duo se laissa tomber sur le côté et pleura doucement, ne désirant plus que de retrouver sa fille et de la serrer très fort contre lui. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il téléphona à la police et expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Il repartit ensuite vers l'hôtel où il séjournait depuis la veille pour se laver de tout le sang avant de repartir vers L4._

Je reste sans voix à ce discours. Comment peut-on seulement oser s'en prendre à des enfants ? Peut-être qu'à l'époque de la guerre, j'aurais été en désaccord avec ce comportement, mais maintenant, et sachant ce que représente la vie d'un enfant, j'aurais agi de la même façon face à ce monstre.

« Tu peux donc voir que ton aide a été très appréciée, » me dit Trowa. « Si Duo n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de ce type et qu'il vous avait retrouvé, tu aurais été là pour la protéger. »

« Mais maintenant que toute cette histoire est terminée, » dit Quatre qui semble quelque peu perturbé par tout ceci, « n'en parlons plus. Et comment s'est passé le départ d'Hélène ? »

Je baisse la tête. Je ne peux pas dire que depuis qu'elle est partie, je ne sens encore plus seul que d'habitude, que j'aurais voulu empêcher Duo de la reprendre et le faire rester avec moi et sa fille, mais je sais que ça ferait trop de peine à Quatre, qui voulait simplement nous rapprocher. Donc, pour ne pas qu'il s'en fasse, je réponds :

« Duo est venu tout à l'heure, Hélène était très heureuse de revoir son père. Et ils sont partis. »

« Oh. »

Il est déçu, c'est clair. Mais au moins il n'a aucune idée de ce que je ressens vraiment face à ça. Mais comme le temps ne s'arrête pas, ils doivent maintenant s'en aller à leur réunion. Je les raccompagne à la porte en les remerciant de leur visite.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? On reste en contact ? »

« Bien sûr Quatre. »

On se serre la main et ils partent. Moi, je retourne à mon ordinateur pour finir mon projet. Une heure plus tard, je termine les touches finales et l'enregistre sur un disque pour l'apporter demain à mon patron. Je me dirige vers le canapé du salon et m'y assied pour me reposer un instant lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Décidément, c'est le jour des visites aujourd'hui. J'ai une profonde envie de ne pas répondre et de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais la personne insiste, c'est peut-être important, donc je me lève et vais ouvrir.

À peine la porte ouverte, je sens quelque chose me sauter dans les jambes et j'entends un « Hee-chan ! » retentissant. Je n'ose même pas baisser les yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve cruel, fruit de mon imagination. Mais la curiosité, défaut qui m'est venu avec le temps, me pousse à baisser les yeux et je découvre Hélène accrochée à mes jambes et qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre très fort contre moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma puce ? »

« Elle s'ennuyait de toi, alors on est venu te voir. »

Duo apparaît alors devant moi, un petit sourire embarrassé sur le visage. Je pose Hélène par terre et elle part comme une flèche dans mon appartement pour aller jouer.

« Elle t'aime bien je crois. »

« C'est réciproque. C'est une charmante petite fille. »

Mais quelle conversation ridicule. Je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire que ces banalités ! Je cherche, je cherche, mais je ne trouve rien. Tout ce qui me viens en tête c'est « Duo, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! » mais je peux pas lui dire ça enfin !

« Dis-lui Papa. »

Me dire quoi ?

« Heero… »

Pourquoi il s'arrête ? Mon regard n'est pas assez suppliant comme ça ? Je suis pendu à ses lèvres et lui, il me maintient dans les airs.

« Heero, tu connais notre histoire, à Hélène et à moi. Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas de mère et que je l'ai élevée tout seul… »

Où veut-il en venir, c'est pas possible de faire attendre les gens comme ça. Mais c'est Duo, il est comme ça quand il a quelque chose à demander. Mais je suis en train de brûler sur place dans l'attente !

« Heero, veux-tu remplacer la maman d'Hélène dans son cœur comme dans le mien ? »

Et il me lance un regard désespéré, comme s'il se maudissait de l'avoir dit, mais attendant une réponse comme si c'était la sentence d'un juge. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est tout ce que je souhaite depuis qu'il est revenu dans ma vie. Je me retourne vers Hélène qui semble attendre la réponse elle aussi. Comment dire non aux deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ? Je me retourne vers Duo et, avec un sourire, je réponds :

« J'accepte le rôle de maman, mais je vous interdis de m'appeler Maman, c'est clair ? »

Duo, sans doute transporté de joie, se jette dans mes bras et me serre tendrement. Je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir et soulagement. Finalement, je n'ai même pas eu à dire ce que je voulais dire, c'est lui qui a fait tout le travail. Je sens que les prochaines années ne seront qu'amour et bonheur avec l'homme de ma vie et ma nouvelle fille. Je ne peux vraiment rien leur refuser.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Fini ! J'ai enfin réussi à clore cette histoire. J'en doutais parce que je me suis faite assaillir par un de ces blocages de la mort qui me posait problème. Mais j'en suis venue à bout et voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, je ne suis pas revenue de tous les reviews que j'ai reçu pour la première partie. Alors merci à tous, et merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire sans laisser de review.

_Réponses aux reviews_

**Mel : **Je sais que oneshot ça veut dire un, mais au départ, cette histoire devait être une fic à chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire comme ça par manque de temps et je voulais terminer un chapitre comme ça. Je tenais à cette gifle aux lecteurs, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Et puis c'était un moyen de me forcer à écrire la suite parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser les lecteurs sur leur faim. Mais merci d'apprécier cette histoire et j'espère que la fin t'aura plu.

**Kaorulabelle : **Voilà donc la suite que j'ai réussi à sortir finalement. Merci pour ton review et merci de me lire, c'est très apprécié. Pourvu que la suite t'ait plu… Bizz

**Aya : **J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre, mais voilà la suite qui j'espère, t'aura plu. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. A bientôt j'espère.

**Yuya chan : **Et voilà que je te retrouve ! Très heureuse de te revoir et merci beaucoup pour ton review, c'est très gentil. Voici donc la suite qui, je le souhaite, sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bizz.

**Hanako32 : **Merci pour tes encouragements et merci pour ton review. Je suis contente que toi, au moins, soit d'accord avec mes méthodes diaboliques. Alors j'espère que la suite t'aura plu. A la prochaine.

**Heiji : **Très heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en aura été de même pour la suite et fin de cette histoire. C'est pas juste que tu ais deviné d'après le nom d'Hélène que Duo était son père, j'en suis très contrariée. Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai baptisée comme ça. Et en plus tu n'es pas le seul, alors j'ai vraiment pas été subtile sur ce coup-là ! Et comme tu as pu le voir, Relena n'apparaît pas dans cette histoire. Enfin, elle va pas mettre la pagaille dans toutes mes histoires, elle en fait assez dans James Bond comme ça ! En tout cas, merci de m,avoir laissé un petit mot, c'est super gentil. A bientôt.

**Hayko Maxwell : **Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Mais je me suis vraiment faite avoir avec Hélène, je me voulais subtile, mais je crois pas que ça ait marché. Enfin, c'est pas trop mal, vous êtes deux à avoir fait le lien, c'est pas comme si c'était tout le monde… Enfin, merci encore et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu. A la prochaine.

**Naia : **Oui, je sais que je suis cruelle avec Heero et que je lui fait tomber le ciel sur la tête, mais je crois que je lui ai donné une belle fin pour qu'il me pardonne et qu'il fasse tout ce que je veux à partir de maintenant, Hé hé ! Bref, merci pour tout et à bientôt j'espère.

**Chtite-Sukida : **Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ce petit mot. C'est vrai que j'ai eu de la difficulté et j'ai dû me rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois pour écrire au présent. Mais je dirais pour ma défense que ce n'est pas facile d'écrire en même temps un chapitre au présent et un autre au passé. Mais j'ai réussi à décoordoner mon cerveau pour arriver à faire les deux en même temps, alors je suis très fière de moi… Bref, merci beaucoup et j'espère à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
